


A glimpse of peace.

by tisb3missfantasma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alfa Jason Grace, Alfa Leo Valdez, Alfa Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Annabeth Chase, Beta Hazel Levesque, Beta Piper McLean, Fluff and Angst, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Nico di Angelo, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Percy Jackson is not Nico di Angelo's Type, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisb3missfantasma/pseuds/tisb3missfantasma
Summary: Leo was trying to fix some parts of the Argo II, they had had several attacks in a row and the ship needed repairs urgently, so he really left the helm in Percy's charge as he locked himself in his workshop and saw where to start of course he did not think Jackson would leave the helm a few seconds to give love to his girlfriend, no, he really thought he could leave it a little longer while he fixed the ship, however he realized that he was wrong when he heard Jason yell that they were heading to the ancient god zone time, where were there fucking temporary ships where they could take you just one day apart to 20 years in the past and future and believe me none of that would be fine more than anything because they were at war, so when Leo came out and saw how the mast of the ship was absorbed by one of those ships, he knew that everything was screwed up.[AU not attached to the canon]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Ships

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there are errors in grammar and spelling, I apologize in advance for any errors.

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, 2010.**

A soft blues tone spread throughout the machine room, you could hear the operation of the machines without overshadowing the music, rather they accompanied it and gave a more calming rhythm to the environment, the smell of the place was a mixture between oil of engine, grease and soot, a smell that although for the mechanic it was something very common and familiar, he knew that other people would not like to spend so much time between those smells, but for him, well it was something everyday. The young alpha was concentrating on creating a small device that was supposed to set an alarm in case the ship was attacked and would specify the type of attack and the number of monsters present, but it was still a prototype. Leo listened to the music to the rhythm of the noises of the machines, enjoying his slight solitude and his thoughts focused on simply his work. I didn't really know if it was because he was the son of Hephaestus or something similar, but he really enjoyed being with machines much more than with people, or any other living being in general, well let's say he was not very good with people, or whatever. similar to them, or not speaking in depth, because of course he could be the funny, the problem boy, the big bad boy who made a disaster and did not care about it, but really everything was a facade, a facade so that they would not see that Although he was the repair boy, he could not repair himself, therefore many times it was difficult for him to deepen with people, because like machines people, they break and break down, sometimes they even lose their function and stay wandering in a great limbo without leaving him, but unlike the machines Leo did not know how to fix people although he wanted it with all his being, he could not repair Percy and Annabeth after the Tartarus, he could not repair Hazel after the abandonment of his bi Sabuelo, he couldn't repair the person he liked because he knew it was too complicated and an almost impossible job, and hell, he couldn't even repair himself, so he preferred to be able to stay isolated with his machines, moving around and trying to forget his pain and his fractures, in turn trying to be the clown and make others feel better with his stupid jokes, after all he was just the clown of the group or at least that is what he felt.

He really remembers that as a young man he did not have much hope about himself, he really thought that at most he could be a beta working somewhere to repair cars, or something similar, he remembers how he escaped from each foster home for fear of forgetting how dangerous it was. It was, remember how running away became a routine, something so common in his day to day, that when he arrived at the camp and stayed longer than he should have, he surprised himself, the second surprise was when he introduced himself as Alpha, really He didn't expect it, but he remembers how hellish heat took hold of him, so much so that his power just went out of control and he began to burn in flames, he remembers how Jason and Percy growled at him and went into attack mode, and Annabeth and Piper they were desperate to try to put it out before it set fire to something on the boat, he remembers Frank's screaming yelling at him to control himself, but failing in all attempts, he remembers how Hazel threw a bucket of cold water at him. That it faded momentarily, he remembers the aggressiveness and instinct for war that he seemed to have and was born from nowhere, he remembers that in his clouded mind the word "I am the alpha" sounded with such a deep and ragged voice, but at the same time similar to his own, he remembers how it caught fire again and how his instinct told him to attack Jason and Percy, even if his conscious or joking self had had that thought, to their luck Hazel and Frank put it out again with water and then between the four subjected him to take a suppressant leaving him unconscious, when he got up he was in the infirmary area of the hospital with a few ice packs and managed to see a bucket of water next to him, at that moment he remembers smelling something similar to the sea salt with what looked like blueberries, at that moment he met deep sea green eyes that looked at him seriously, a seriousness he had only seen when he was possessed, a seriousness that he knew would bring prob slogans.

-Why didn't you tell us you were an alpha? - Percy asked suddenly without hesitation, he was angry and furious, he also knew that the Alpha of the son of Poseidon wanted to mark his territory, since a new alpha in the small pack that was forced to form could be a problem, so they were releasing hormones to the beast - DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD PUT OTHERS IN DANGER? - the hero shouted angrily.

The old Leo might have lowered his head and asked for forgiveness and was scared off by the older man's gaze, but this Leo, this Leo was furious, this Leo did not want to be subdued but to be treated as an equal.

\- AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT I DID NOT KNOW? AH BUT OF COURSE THE GREAT PERSEUS JACKSON DOES NOT MAKE A FUCKING ERROR- he shouted furiously at the same time using a deeper voice and full of courage, at that moment the room that smelled of salt water and blackberries, agreed with an essence of wood burned with cinnamon, both aromas were powerful and both had strong emotions charged, Leo did not know when it happened but he was already sitting watching Percy furiously ready to jump to his jugular, but they were interrupted by a third.

\- But what?" Jason said as he entered and saw Percy and Leo about to attack each other. I felt a bit calmer than with Percy, I supposed it was because I saw him more as an ally than an enemy, as I had come to see Perseus.

\- For my part, it's not a problem, but Tiburoncin is doing its fucking dramas," the one of Mexican origin replied as he crossed his arms.

-Don't call me that Valdez- the son of Poseidon replied annoyed, at that moment the third aroma that had been light now had been enhanced making Leo identify it, the aroma was a mixture between mint and that strange smell that he could not identify, that it was as if an icy breeze covered you, that was Jason's scent, which was a clear warning to those present.

-Well, enough already- said the blond in turn approaching to Leo, when he was by his side he took his shoulder and looked at him - Brother, you should have told us that you were an Alpha we could have given you suppressors we would have even controlled things more for your first heat - Jason commented.

-That's the problem, I didn't know it until now, I thought it was just a beta- commented the Latino, in turn adjusting his hair back- And ... Wait, was that fucking jealousy? Shit, man that was horrible, will I have to deal with this every six months? - the Latin commented alarmed.

-It's not so bad with suppressants- commented the one with sea green eyes.

\- How did you not know your caste? Didn't you ever get tested?- It is supposed to be between eight and ten years old- Jason tells him in turn that Leo only raised his arms.

-Actually, no, old at that age I was in a fucking orphanage or if I was fleeing from foster homes, the last thing that crossed my mind was what caste it would be, also as I saw most of them presented themselves as at thirteen or fourteen years like that I didn't think it would be an alpha- Leo answered honestly as he looked at his clothes which were at that moment a pile of scorched rags that barely covered him.

-Well that explains it, but Leo next time you really have to pay more attention to your body, this could be serious, a war could have been unleashed for territory or something similar- Jason said in turn looking at him with understanding, Leo sighed before this.

\- Okay man, sorry for not having reported that- Leo spoke while lightly scratching his head.

-Here - he heard Percy's voice as he handed him a small bottle with pills, Leo carefully took them and saw that the bottle said "Suppressors" and had the alpha symbol - Sorry for exalting me and that will be of help to Control yourself when the heat comes, if you feel that you cannot control yourself we have injectables, Annabeth thought it would be a good idea to bring them so, if you feel that you will not be able to contain yourself, tell Jason or me to give it to you- said Percy in turn looking at him with a soft smile.

-Yes man and don't worry, the correct thing is that I apologize for calling you a shark but the nickname fits you - Leo replied with a mocking smile, making the older alphas laugh, lightening the atmosphere - and thanks for the information- Leo said while he was smiling playfully.

Remember the serious conversation between the three that they had that day and that they were never supposed to fight inside the ship after all they were supposed to be a pack, and after the incident, all the members of the Argo or related who might not know their caste were asked. tests and everyone did or almost everyone except Nico, who had showered "I don't have time for stupid things" and went into the shadows.

In if they ended in the following way, the betas there were, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Reyna and Hazel, the alphas were Percy, Jason and finally Leo, it really surprised several of those present but the surprise happened after that.

But hey that was something that happened almost six months ago a couple of months before Percy and Annabeth fell into that hell, before he fell on that island lost in the world where he met an annoying girl of whom he never could fall in love and when she was able to escape she thanked the gods by leaving her behind.

Now being in the present he had almost finished with that little prototype until he heard a disorder outside, and then he heard some frantic steps accompanied by the characteristic smell of mint of a certain blonde who was supposed to be in charge of the ship's wheel.

\- We have a problem - the blond announced in turn, looking alarmed at the Latino.

The Latino kept his invention in one of the pockets of his tool belt as he got up and ran behind the blonde to the deck of the ship, when he was there he simply froze, seeing the large spheres the size of warships Leo knew they were and he knew they were in trouble, in big trouble.

-NICO- Leo shouted to the son of Hades, who at that moment was holding tightly to one of the sails of the ship, which at that moment was beginning to shake with force, the brunette ran quickly to where the black-haired man was - JASON NO LET THE BOAT ENTER SOME OF THE BUBBLES- the mechanic yelled again, as he began to climb quickly and with difficulty one of the boat's nets at the same time that he extended his hand so that Nico could take it and both could go down to the deck of the great flying ship.

-LEO- Nico shouted alarmed when he saw how a large piece of wood went to where Leo was, the brunette managed to avoid him and sway to where he was that pale-skinned boy who stole sighs, he held him tightly by the waist and I swing a little closer to the deck and in a matter of seconds they were on the deck being a little safer than before -Thank you- Nico spoke in a low voice as he saw how the cinnamon skin only nodded with a small smile .

\- Leo come help - Percy yelled, who was at the helm next to Jason trying to turn the ship's helm to try to change its direction since they were on their way to one of the bubbles.

\- Go hold something - Leo told Nico as he ran to the helm taking it along with the other pair of alphas, but it was completely useless.

\- HELD HARD - Percy yelled as they entered that fucking bubble, they felt how the ship was moving abruptly, almost as if it were going to collapse at any moment, at the same time that everyone felt as if a lot of hands were pulling them up. the void, suddenly a strong white light illuminated them and that was the last thing they remember because they were unconscious.

**[...]**


	2. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to clarify that my first language is not English, so if I have errors do not hesitate to comment.  
> Do not forget to leave your comment, whether with how you felt, recommendations, any complaint, you are free to leave what you want in the comments.  
> In addition, this series will be updated weekly, Some day that you prefer?

**North of Mexico 2020.**

It was a pleasant morning, a soft morning breeze covered part of that great Mexican town, you could smell the grass wet from the soft morning drizzle and you could see some birds of different colors flying overhead, Leo loved those mornings, At that time he was in front of the large window of his room which overlooked his large patio, he inhaled the soft aroma that nature gave him at that moment enjoying the peace that filled him, it was a Saturday morning, the day Completely free from Leo, the day she could spend all her time with her husband and children.

-Honey- spoke a soft voice with an accent in his tone, the Hispanic smiled at this.

-Buenos días amor- Leo replied in Spanish, Nico just snorted.

-You could speak in English, because if you're going to be like this I'm going to talk to you all day in Italian- Nico answered in turn as he got up slowly.

Meanwhile the Latino observed the beautiful figure of her husband, Nico currently averages around 1.65, tall if you consider him an omega, his back was somewhat wide and his waist was small, so much so that even Leo could almost completely surround her with His two hands, his hips were slightly wider than when they were young, after all he had three babies, it is normal that his body has changed a little, his thighs were wider and his legs were really good, his back was marked, And oh that ass that Leo swears is from another world because it really is very good, with time Nico worked out, so although he was still somewhat thin, now he had marked his body and in good shape, his olive skin had not returned with him time but he was healthier, they really tried to see why his skin was still very pale to which the god of the underworld replied that it was because of the position of the king of ghosts that Nico carried, so they were fine with that, the p Ecas that dotted Nico's body that ran from his cheeks to part of his arms and chest, really that omega had him eating from the palm of his hand.

-If you want to take a picture of me, I think it will last longer - said mockingly the black-haired man looking at the brunette, the omega walked to where his partner was, he stood in front of Leo with a small smile and placed his hands around his neck of the Hispanic, he looked up and Leo leaned a little together, putting his noses together, remember that before only Nico had to lift a little to be able to join in that way, now Leo needed to bend and Nico almost stand on his toes to be in that position, Well, over time, the alpha genes took effect, making it grow to a height of 1.83, which actually made the alpha very happy.

The obsidian-colored eyes met the older's honey-colored eyes, they both smiled with love and tenderness, it was nice to be able to enjoy those moments alone in the morning where it was only Nico and him, where they were only with their company and could stay all the time in the world together without worrying about going on missions like when they were teenagers or without having to be aware of not being killed at any second, living this, for them was simply a dream.

-ti love ragazzo dei pompieri / I love you my fire boy - Nico spoke, breaking the silence as he placed a soft kiss on Leo's lips.

-Ti voglio bene anche il mio ragazzo della morte / I love you too, my death boy- Leo replied, making the child smile a great deal, after that they continued kissing, letting themselves be carried away by their hearts, everything was going so well, so perfect until they heard a great roar in their garden, they separated abruptly and looked out the large window seeing the Argo II in their garden.

-"Is that the Argo? Weren't you supposed to have left it at Camp Half-Blood?"- Nico asked as he looked in confusion.

-It was supposed to be there, he had left it to Nyssa because they wanted to make a few more to serve as transport between Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood, but I really don't know what he's doing here - replied the brunette - I'll go check your stay with the children - Leo replied in turn looking for his tool belt.

-Well, you yell at me if you need help- and without saying more Nico ran to his children's room.

Leo put on his tool belt and took out a big mallet it really looked big and heavy, it was made of celestial bronze, and its handle was made of drakon bone, how he got the bone to do it was a fun adventure he had when he was twenty years, but at the time it was of no consequence. He went down the stairs and went out into the garden, looked outside the ship, and saw how what was in front of the ship, it was Festus, but it was impossible, he had repaired the dragon after the war and now it was what it had once been, However, the Argo that he saw was the same one he had had a decade ago.

Leo took a deep breath and got on the big ship through one of its side windows, when he was walking down the corridors he noticed how many of the things that were there were the same as when they were in the war, he walked to where the woman was supposed to be. engine room, where he remembers was where he spent most of his time in those times, being there he reviewed the plans that were on the table, they were all the projects he had planned and now he looked at them with nostalgia because all his plans, all his projects were now done, he left the place closing the door behind.

In less than expected he was already on the deck walking, he realized that there were bodies lying around, he quickly walked towards the closest one lying there was a very pale and thin boy, with black clothes and large dark circles, suddenly he recognized the characteristic smell of her husband, that soft smell of lavender and jasmine, the scent of Nico, that was impossible, she saw the child, the child, the child that was there, it was Nico ...

* * *

This would be the complexion of Nico adult uwu


	3. Between Leos they don't get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first of all I apologize for the delay.  
> This episode really had to come out last week, however it was the holidays and it really distracted me, so I'm sorry about that.  
> And by the way I hope you had happy holidays uwu.

**Northern Mexico, 2020.**

Nico hated fainting, he hated feeling the sensation of falling into emptiness without being able to do anything and then, succumbing to his nightmares and memories, he really hated that, not being able to control when he would wake up when his torment would end, this time, this time when his mind fainted He decided that the memories would be the cause of his torture this time.

The memories of his days in the casino returned, he remembers arriving puzzled without even knowing where he was, without knowing almost anything even about himself, he only knew that he had Bianca next to him and that his mother was dead, that he liked a game called Mythomagia, but outside of it it was like being blank, he remembers walking in fear when he was alone through the great corridors of the casino, getting lost among the people, among the machines and those delicious foods was so easy, it was so overwhelming for his mind at the time.

Remember one afternoon or what seemed like an afternoon in there, days after they had arrived at the casino, a man approached them, said he was a doctor, said that he would take a blood sample to be able to know their caste. Could that be done? Didn't you have to wait until your first heat? Was it a new invention? Those questions crossed his mind when he saw how the man approached them to take the samples, he said that it would not be long but before they gave them the results, a lawyer took them out of there and began part of their hell…

At that moment his memories traveled when he knew his result, it was before the battle of Manhattan, he remembers how he is arguing with his father when he gave a cry so loud but at the same time so full of emotion that it made him collapse and in turn enter jealousy, he dropped to his knees in front of his father while trembling. Remember how his father told him how pathetic he was and this surely would have condemned him if it had not been for Persephone who surprisingly came between them and defended him, remember how the goddess held him lovingly and took him to his room gave him some tees and suppressors so that his zeal was lighter and in general he stayed by his side. When all his zeal was over, he thanked Persephone and asked her why she had helped him. She answered easily "There are few Omegas in the world, there is so little support and understanding that only between us we have to support each other" replied the goddess of spring to in turn, she allowed Nico to sit next to her in the garden "As you know, I am a goddess of spring but what many do not know is that I also represent the omegas of the whole world, I know what my boys and girls feel and I I feel powerless in not being able to defend them all, I promised myself that if I had the opportunity to defend one of my omegas I would do it without questioning and well I am fulfilling it "when he said this Nico only nodded after that his stepmother helped him make a perfume and a special tea that would help him pass as a simple beta, from there he was able to keep it under control and when his cycle got closer he would travel quickly through the shadows to hide in his room in the underworld in turn as his mother. Astra stayed by his side to comfort him.

Now wrapped in the haze of his half-asleep mind and in his soft awakening he smelled a characteristic smell of wood burned with cinnamon, Leo, is what Nico thought immediately, but when he opened his eyes he did not find the alpha he knew, no There was the thin boy with a childish aspect that he knew, but a man of about 26 years old, with a sensual Latin demeanor, he had a well trimmed beard, the man's hair was brown and curly he kept it short but the tousled curls were noticeable , the look of the omega down to the rest of the man's body had tattoos on his arms which were exercised and made him look very good muscle, he was dressed in blue and white striped pajama pants and a white sleeveless shirt and Some charmander slippers, to finish the wardrobe I had a brown tool belt, fuck the guy if it was hot, oh well that's what Nico would think if he were not in front of the stranger.

"Nico?" Asked the hot Latino. The smaller one jumped up and took his sword, putting it on the older man's chest.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The minor asked dryly, looking at the great hammer that the Latin man was holding.

“I think you already know who I am, I say after all with my smell it would be enough to recognize me” spoke the man with a playful smile that he really knew from a certain Latino that he saw passed out next to Jason and Percy.

“I could not tell you, I am a beta I do not recognize smells” spoke the Italian while I watched him hard, waiting for some movement.

“I don't think so, you smell like lavender, and the smell of jasmine is starting to show, you should have your tea that you were drinking at this age to disguise your aroma” said the man in front of him shamelessly.

"How the hell do you know that?" The black-haired man said in surprise as he took a battle position.

"Because at this time you already told us who you are and if you really don't believe me then I can tell you that I know that you disguise your aroma with a perfume, I know that when you left Argo or disappeared you did it because of your jealousy, you went to your room of the underworld and you hid there, until everything happened, I know that you are afraid to talk about it for your time and I also know that if one day in your present you decide to tell those there "Leo from the future I point out to the others that they were still passed out "They will love you no matter what and take care of you because you are part of their family" And that man, that so mature Leo said the words that Nico needed to hear for years "But if you are not ready I know you have a jar in your jacket to hide your smell and if you take it now I won't tell others anything "

Nico looked at him suspiciously but he nodded quickly, took out the small bottle and took it without taking his eyes off the Leo of that strange present time.

"What year is it?" Nico asked as he lowered his sword and looked seriously at that Leo.

"2020" replied the now Leo calculated about 26 years, saw how this kept the huge mallet or hammer or whatever that thing was on the belt.

"Where are we?" The Italian asked again as he kept his sword in his belt.

"In a town in the north of Mexico" answered adult Leo vaguely "Hey, if you want to make an interrogation of this, I can call your self from this time I think he would know how to answer better than me without fucking the timeline" I answer with a laugh that he seemed nervous.

Nico was going to ask why they were living together but they heard several people complain.

"Who are you?" Percy spoke as he stood up and carried a fighting pose.

The adult Leo turned and saw how the rest of the crew was already standing, including his self of approximately 16 years, all pointed their weapons at him ready to attack, so he just raised his hands in surrender.

"It's complicated" said the older as he stepped back, his plan was to get to the shore of the ship or at least to the entrance of the bedrooms to run for his existence, he really did not want to harm the younger versions of his friends. Oh well that was the plan until he felt something pointy behind the corner of his eye he saw it was Piper.

"Who are you?" Piper said this time using her Speech Charm.

"Leo, Leo Valdez" spoke the 26 year old Leo while the 16 year old looked at him in confusion as he smelled the scent of alpha.

"It's impossible, I'm Leo," said the minor alpha.

"Yes the one from 2010 but I am the one from this time" said the older Latino as he looked at the boys around him "I really think I shouldn't say much more."

"I say we tie him up and get the truth out of him," Leo says, looking at him with hatred.

"I support the cause," Percy said as he placed his sword at his throat.

"I say stop aiming at me and let's chat like civilized demigods," the adult Leo said with a nervous laugh, as his hands went carefully to his belt.

"Nha I like the idea of getting the information out of you with magic more," said 16-year-old Leo, who looked suspiciously at the older Leo.

"Well if that's the case-" At that moment the demigods got more serious waiting for him to attack them but instead he did something that left them stunned for a few seconds, he started screaming “NICOLO AMORCITO LINDO AYUDA” yelled the man in Spanish.

Everyone was left looking at each other until the shadows were present...

* * *

This is how I imagine the body of an adult Leo :3.


	4. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I have to make a clarification about this Omegaverse world, here the Omegas are called "moms, mommy or mom" by their children / Cubs regardless of their gender, since it is an instinct of nature as they call the other parent " Daddy, father, daddy or Pops "regardless of gender, Thanks for your attention, continue reading uwu

The 24-year-old raven left almost immediately when Leo said he would check out the Argo II, hurriedly walking up to the next room to check out the small crib that contained his little youngest daughter, Esperanza Valdez, a girl with brown hair and curly with beautiful almost black brown eyes like the ones Nico once had, tanned skin with some rubbed touches, the little six-month-old baby was laying in her crib watching the pendants while laughing, she loved that her little one hadn't started crying because she knew her older brothers would run to her room to protect her from whatever had made her cry, Nico took her baby in her arms and walked to the room of her oldest son, Jason Valdez, an outgoing and intelligent little boy from six years old, curly brown hair with nice bronze skin like Leo's and deep black eyes like Nico's, she had Nico's features however she had Leo's elf features from i Similarly, an exact mix between the two fathers, when he opened the door he found Jason protectively hugging his second daughter, María Valdez, a little five-year-old girl with long black hair that fell in small blurred curls, her skin was strangely pale like Nico's, the little girl was covered with freckles all over her body making her look like a porcelain doll and that made her hazel eyes stand out, she had elf features like Leo and really like her brother she was the exact mix between both of them.

"Figli miei, vieni (My children come)" spoke the Italian as he stretched out a hand towards his children who ran to hug him.

"¿Qué paso mamma? (What happened mom?)" Asked Maria mixing Spanish and Italian.

-Andrà tutto bene amore mio, papà è andato a controllare (Everything will be fine my loves, dad went to check) - he said while stroking the back of his children trying to calm the little ones.

Nico made the children advance to Esperanza's room where he arranged a couple of small armchairs that were in the room next to the baby's crib while he held the little girl carefully, the little ones sat in his chair, Jason was Seriously and Nico did not know how but he saw how the minor had a Stygian iron dagger in his hand while Maria had a small celestial bronze mallet, really if they were other parents he would be worried that their children knew how to use both tools but being demigods he was glad that His children knew how to defend themselves, Nico thought he could stay taking care of his three children but heard her husband's cry for help, he sighed and put Maria in the crib.

"Take care of your little sister, children, I'll go help your father" Nico said in turn as he saw his two little ones nodding.

The black-haired man turned his skull-shaped ring into his trusty Stygian iron sword, after which he melted into the shadows appearing on the deck of the great ship seeing a younger version of him and his friends cornering her husband.

"But what the fuck is going on here? Leonidas" the Italian spoke annoyed while looking seriously at the older man.

"Hola amor, es muy gracioso ¿sabes? (Hello love, it's very funny you know?)" said the chestnut in Spanish "Pues fíjate que estaba tranquilamente subiendo al barco y me tope con esta mini versión tuya y boom ya me tenían rodeado (Well, notice that I was calmly getting on the boat and I ran into this mini version of you and boom they already had me surrounded)" said the Latino playfully.

Of course the rest of the crew already had both young adults surrounded, the adult Nico just sighed heavily.

"What year are they from?" He asked bluntly and looking at them with such coldness that only Nico could do.

At that point Percy was about to make an idiotic comment this according to the 24-year-old Nico but his smaller self decided to interrupt.

"2010" he answered without bacillary, the adult Nico saw how his younger version walked to him without his Stygian iron sword "And are we in 2020? If the Leo of this time gave us the information well" In saying this, the adolescent Nico I was in front of him noticing that only between his 2010 self and his current self there was only 7 cm of difference, something depressing to tell the truth.

"Well if you know what suits you, put down your fucking weapons and let's talk like civilized demigods or instead I can leave you unconscious for another time because I refuse to fight like an pendejo while my children are home alone" said a very angry adult Nico.

"What does pendejo mean?" Hazel asked as she looked curiously at the adult form of her brother.

"It's a bad word in Spanish" Leo replied, as he put away his gun just like Hazel and Frank.

"Do I have children?" Asked the 14-year-old Nico, nervously playing his ring.

"Yes, three being exact and all under ten so I always need to keep an eye on them, so keep your weapons and Leonidas and I will wait for you to see how to solve this shit" Said that Nico adult made a sign to her husband which way towards him like a scolded dog, in turn passing by his smaller self only smiled mischievously.

When the adult Leo came to rest next to the adult Nico, the adolescent Leo smiled.

"Apparently you will stay as the shortest of the group Nico" said Leo, 16 in a mocking way as he elbowed Nico, causing Nico, 14 to hit him.

"Shut up" said the minor crossing his arms.

The adult Nico and Leo were going down from the deck to get off the boat, however, the adult version of Nico turned to see the little Nico, both dark glances met each other with such intensity and seriousness that it created a small tension.

"It is better if you tell them, it is necessary for what is coming and we will have to explain, so it would be good for them to be informed of you know what" said the older black-haired man in turn that he saw how his smaller self tensed and looked at him with hardness.

"But ..." the smaller Nico was going to reply but the intense gaze of the older Nico made him shut up, he would have to tell them, he would have to confess.

"We wait for you inside," the adult Nico spoke for the last time before melting into the shadows.

"What do you have to tell us, Nico?" Annabeth asked looking at him with those deep and calculating eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now to finish, originally they were going to upload one chapter per week but due to everything we already know about Covid I have had to temporarily leave my studies and start looking for a job, so I will have less time for updates, like this I've decided to do one every two weeks and if it's possible to go up a bit more but I can't really promise much, sorry.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
